


Angel or Devil

by siirvm



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ANGEL BEOMGYU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, BDSM, DEVIL YEONJUN, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, angel soobin, devil taehyun, innocent beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siirvm/pseuds/siirvm
Summary: After being homeschooled for most of his life, social anxiety-ridden, innocent angel Beomgyu transfers to a public high school for the first time. He has never been exposed to the impurities of the world and Yeonjun takes advantage of this fact.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 249





	1. Love is like a scratch-off lottery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the angel or devil mv teasers that bighit released.... also I'm not seeing a lot of angel and devil AUs out there so here i am

It was Beomgyu's first day of going into a public high school. He's been getting homeschooled for the past seven years because of his increasing anxiety issues, but this year his parents thought it would be good idea to mingle and get used to other angels and devils.

Beomgyu nervously fidgeted with the feathers of his pure white wings. All he needed to do was graduate and he could finally earn his halo, then he could have the opportunity to become a full-fledged guardian angel. While waiting for the bus, in his hand he held his favorite book, _The True Stories of Successful Guardian Angels: A Collection._ It was his dream to become one, although it's very hard. Most people ended up working 9-6 office jobs, but Beomgyu doesn't want to live that kind of life. He figured that if he read all the books in the universe he would be able to become one.

He got on the school bus and folded up his wings as he sat down. While he opened up his book and started reading, another angel sat down on the seat next to him. Beomgyu frowned and gave him the side eye but the other angel was clueless. Suddenly, he turned to Beomgyu, grinning with the pearliest whites he had ever seen. Their gaze locked for a second but Beomgyu broke away hastily with embarrassment.

"Hi! I'm name's Soobin!" he chirped. "Hey, I've ever seen you before... you're new right?"

Startled, Beomgyu tried to answer but his anxiety levels were increasing rapidly. 

"Y-Yeah... my name's Beomgyu. Yeah, I'm n-new here," he stuttered. He mentally facepalmed for embarrassing himself in front of someone he just met. _Great,_ he thought. _Now he's going to think I'm a weirdo._ Instead, Soobin gave him his biggest, tooth-rotting, sweetest smile that vaguely reminded him of puppies and bunnies.

"Aw, you're so cute," he cooed as he pinched his squishy cheek.

"But don't worry I'll show you around the school. Just a heads up though, watch out for the devil students, especially Yeonjun. You don't want to mess with him." Beomgyu nodded along even though he was oblivious to who Yeonjun was and his reputation.

"Hey, your wings are really pretty! I've never seen such pure white ones before. Most angels have ivory or a dirty white color since," he looked around then whispered in his ear, "a lot of them commit tiny sins at least once in their life. Meaning that you're an innocent pure cherub and I'm going to protect you from the world, you little cutie!" Soobin emphasized the last word and Beomgyu was starting to feel excessively babied. His cheeks were being squished by the other making his mouth look like a fish gasping for air.

The bus suddenly halted to a stop. Beomgyu slammed his head into the seat in front of him as the driver hit the brakes. While rubbing his head to ease the pain, a pair of devils sauntered into the bus. 

One had soft brown hair paired with the biggest eyes he's ever seen. The other one was far more intimidating. He had electric blue hair and red horns poking through the strands. His skin was smooth as velvet and his eyes were like a feline's, sharp at the edges and the gaze could probably rip you apart. The pair walked past Beomgyu and Soobin, towards the back seats. But Beomgyu didn't miss the glance that the blue haired one gave him with his glowing red eyes and quick lick of the lips.

...

Beomgyu stepped into his first class, human affairs. Everyone looked like they knew each other and were talking amongst themselves. Beomgyu walked up to the teacher's desk as he sheepishly admitted his extreme tardiness. _It's not my fault that Soobin took all the time in the world to show me around the school,_ he huffed. The teacher peered at him, as if trying to size him up. "Mr. Jeon," Beomgyu squinted at the nameplate, and said devil lazily got up from his chair and cleared his throat. 

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Beomgyu and I hope a caring student could show him around... or whatever. I really don't care. Just make sure you all do your homework or I'm saving a special spot for you in hell," he said in a monotone voice, except for that last part which sounded suspiciously sincere.

Beomgyu's eyes began to widen each second as he tried to look for an empty seat without looking like a fool. The only one available was next to the blue haired devil he saw earlier on the bus. He swallowed nervously and mustered up the courage to move his body next to him. As he sat down, the devil was watching something on his phone. Being the curious george that he is, Beomgyu dared to sneak a peek. He wished he hadn't. 

On the screen, there were two naked figures doing something he didn't understand. All he speculated was that it looked painful and confusing. He also noticed the devil next to him was rubbing his "manly parts," as the angel liked to call it. 

"Eeep!" he squeaked out, He covered his eyes with his small hands as the other turned to look at him. He could _feel_ his powerful gaze and it made him want to submit immediately. He let out a pathetic whimper as the other scanned his whole body. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang. Beomgyu stumbled trying to get out of the chair quickly. 

"S-sorry. Have a n-nice day, mister." The blue haired boy was intrigued and his eyes followed him out of the classroom as a weird feeling in his chest was starting to seep in. What was this feeling? He didn't understand. He left the classroom with his heart thumping for the first time in his life. 


	2. If you're going to love, make it hotter than hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin becomes the mother hen and tries to protect Beomgyu from Yeonjun's antics. However Yeonjun gets his way in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the words are in italics then it means it's the character's inner thoughts!

Beomgyu walked out of the classroom in a daze. _What was he watching? Is there something I'm missing?_ He shook his head to get the thoughts out. It was his first day of school, he should be worrying about studying instead of thinking about useless things. He didn't realize that he was standing in the middle of the hallway until a familiar face bumped into him.

"Beomgyu! You're so tiny I didn't even see you there!" Beomgyu didn't know if Soobin was just saying that, or trying to rub their height difference in his face. He huffed out in annoyance.

"How's the school? Did you meet any new people in your first period class?" he questioned. Beomgyu's mind went straight to the video incident. _Maybe I should tell him about the teacher first?_

"Um... Well, I s-spoke to this teacher named M-Mr. Jeon..." he trailed off due to the pitful face that Soobin was making. "I feel so bad for you, ugh! He's the laziest teacher in the whole entire school and we don't even learn anything, then he expects us to ace his tests and if we don't we go on his watchlist for hell!" he shivered. Ok, so he's stuck with the worst teacher for the whole year. At least it's not so bad compared to what comes next.

"I also sat next to this d-devil, he had blue hair and was watching something I didn't understand. It was a man and woman and somehow they were... connected?" Beomgyu looked at Soobin with his innocent doe eyes pleading for an explanation.

If Soobin's face was serious before, now it was downright horrified. His baby was sitting next to THE Yeonjun. _Disgusting ass fucker,_ he gritted his teeth in anger as one more feather from his wings turned slightly grey. _How should I explain to Beomgyu that he was watching porn? That devil's going to pay._

"Listen, sweetie. You don't have to think about that right now. Just focus on your studies and make sure you're making friends with ANGELS, okay?" he stressed. Beomgyu knew he didn't get an answer to his question but putting in the naive trust in his hyung, he wandered off to his next class. 

Soobin smile faltered as soon as his beloved angel walked away. He power walked to wherever Yeonjun was, determined to give him a piece of his mind.

...

It was lunch time. Beomgyu could finally take a deep breath and eat his sandwich in peace.

He took a seat near the back of the room, where no one can see him. When he finally thought that he could eat uninterrupted, the last person that he wanted to see stepped in the room.

The whole lunchroom hushed into murmurs and several girls, angels and devils alike, followed after him with hearts in their eyes. Yeonjun paid no attention to them and made a beeline towards Beomgyu’s empty table. Beomgyu knew that he was coming but tried to ignore it by focusing on nibbling his food. _I guess I won’t be eating today_ , he sighed.

Yeonjun slammed his coke can down on the table. Beomgyu flinched six feet in the air, bless that poor soul. He shot nervous glances at the other boy. Yeonjun’s face remained placid as he opened his coke can while looking at Beomgyu the whole time. Without warning, he poured his whole drink onto his sandwich.

Beomgyu at there flabbergasted, unable to move. No one in his life has ever been this mean. He looked at his now soggy sandwich, then back at up at Yeonjun. He was on the verge of tears when he choked out, “What do y-you have against me, mister? I-I don’t even know you and if this was because I annoyed you in class I’m extremely sorry.”

Yeonjun sat there, not expecting an apology. He expected him to be angry at him. Beomgyu was full on sobbing now. His poor heart couldn’t take on this kind of treatment. Before Yeonjun could even utter a word, a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt collar and yeeted him off the seat.

Soobin held him, livid. If someone offended him, it was okay but if it was one of his friends, ESPECIALLY Beomgyu, well... then that’s a whole different story.

”Get. The fuck. Away,” Soobin growled through his teeth. Yeonjun looked up and shot him a smug smile that fueled his anger even more. 

”You better watch your little angel, Choi. Who knows what I might do to him,” he smirked. That set Soobin off. He threw him to ground as Yeonjun stood up unfazed.

Soobin ran towards Beomgyu who was just now recovering and was sniffling uncontrollably. Beomgyu looked over Soobin’s shoulder to search for the devil, but he was gone.

”Gyu!! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I promise I’ll buy you a new sandwich,” Soobin fumbled with Beomgyu’s clothes, hastily checking for any injuries.

”I’m fine, hyung. W-Who was that?” the angel questioned. He was practically clinging onto the older.

”You still haven’t realized that was Yeonjun? The one I specifically warned you to avoid?” Soobin shook his head and sighed. “You’ve had a long day. Go to your dorm and get some rest. I’m pretty sure it’s okay if you skip the first day of school.”

”Ok, hyung,” Beomgyu gave him the sweetest smile and Soobin absolutely melted. He chuckled and ruffled his fluffy hair. He sneaked a glance at his wings and let out a sigh of relief. _Good, all his feathers are still pure._

...

Beomgyu walked into the dormitory building. The walls were a shade of clean white and there were many floor-to-ceiling windows lining the hallways. The doors were made out of crystal and each room had their own private bathroom with a jacuzzi. Beomgyu’s mouth hung open as he made way to his room.

”Room 1004, this should be mine. I wonder who’s going to be my roommate?” He opened the door and the first thing that hit him was the smell.

It wasn’t horrible or anything, but it smelled of honey and roses. It seemed like his roommate already unpacked his stuff and made a mess of it, but nothing a little cleaning can’t solve.

He examined the clothes. All black, ripped jeans, some leather here and there. There was the crawling suspicion that his roommate was a devil, but how can that be? Doesn’t the school separate the two species? Beomgyu flipped through the welcome brochure one more time to make sure he read it correctly, and sure enough, there was nothing about separation between them in the dorms.

”I just hope it’s not Yeonjun,” he whispered. He unpacked his suitcase and neatly placed all his belongings, looking like the polar opposite to the other side of the room. 

He went to the bathroom and set up all his skin care products and his Tinkerbell themed toothbrush. _I should get some sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day._ Beomgyu thought as he tucked himself into his white cotton comforter.

...

Beomgyu jolted awake at the sound of the door being slammed. There in the doorway stood a silhouette with horns, bat wings, and a pointed tail. Beomgyu trembled in fear that he was going to get mugged by a stranger and never see the light of day again. He squeezed his eyes shut. The lights suddenly flicked on with a voice ringing out in the silence, “Stop shaking, you look like a wimp.”

Beomgyu lowered the covers from his eyes only to face his new roommate and the person he dreaded seeing the most.

”O-Oh... is your name Yeonjun?” he asked in a tiny voice. 

”Yeah.” His words were short and cut like a knife. The silence in the room was so heavy it was as if someone put a boulder on Beomgyu’s shoulders.

He glanced around awkwardly as Yeonjun took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. He noticed that the little angel was having a hard time looking away so he took the chance to tease him. “Like what you see?” Yeonjun moved closer to Beomgyu with his tail swishing seductively. 

Beomgyu covered his face with his hands. Maybe if he didn’t see it, it wouldn’t exist anymore. He couldn’t risk tainting his wings and upsetting Soobin even more after that lunch time fiasco today.

Yeonjun cooed internally at the other’s innocence. He looked absolutely perfect to ruin.

”Sweet dreams, baby,” Yeonjun whispered as he pressed his lips to his ear. Beomgyu blushed hard at the pet name. He touched his hand to his ear and turned to look at Yeonjun, who was already sleeping.

_No, Beomgyu. You can’t like someone who you just met, especially a devil. What would Soobin and Mom and Dad think?_ He went to sleep a little bit sadder than normal, knowing that he couldn’t have what his heart desired.

...

_Ahh... Ahhh..._

Beomgyu jolted awake for the second time that night. The room was still dark meaning it wasn’t time to wake up yet. But what bothered him so much that it couldn’t wait until morning?

The answer was pinning his wrists down and nuzzling his nose in his scent gland. Beomgyu was now wide awake but that quickly went away when he succumbed to the pleasure.

Yeonjun was panting heavily and taking deep, long breaths. A tent was forming in his boxers and his tail wrapped around Beomgyu’s tiny waist protectively. His leathery devils wings were stretched out to his maximum length and enveloped the angel in an embrace. 

”You just smelled so good I couldn’t take it... you’re driving me crazy,” Yeonjun murmured between inhales. Beomgyu tried to squirm out of Yeonjun’s tight grasp on his wrists but it wouldn’t budge. 

”Don’t try to escape, baby. I’ll find you no matter what, so don’t even think about trying to hide from me.”

Yeonjun focused on Beomgyu’s pure white wings, which were now spread out across his bed. He stroked it, resulting in Beomgyu letting out an embarrassingly lewd moan. 

_Sensitive wings, huh?_ Yeonjun thought. He sunk his whole hand into the feathers and stroked it some more. Each moan Beomgyu let out was like music to his ears. He suddenly grinded his growing erection onto the other’s crotch. 

”Please, s-stop...” Beomgyu said breathlessly but his body said otherwise. Right when he said that a single feather on his wings turned into an ashy shade of grey. 

He had committed one of the seven deadly sins, Lust.

Yeonjun made it his goal to turn all of his feathers black before the end of the year.


	3. Why are you shaking my heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yeonjun laced Beomgyu’s water with an aphrodisiac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING IF YOU CAME HERE FOR FLUFF IM SORRY ITS GONNA HAPPEN IN LATER CHAPTERS  
> ALSO SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING SMUT

Beomgyu looked hopelessly in the bathroom mirror. Yeonjun was already gone to who knows where even before Beomgyu got up and now he was alone and extremely confused. He stared for what seemed like hours at his newly tainted feather. Its grey color stood out shockingly among the rest.

Beomgyu did everything he could do to hide it. Concealer, white-out, even tried plucking it out, but nothing would work. The thing that worried him the most though, was what Soobin would say. He was the only friend Beomgyu had and he didn’t want to mess it up.

_This is all Yeonjun’s fault, he made me feel things!_

Another feather turned a shade of ivory. _Dammit, I shouldn’t have put the blame on someone else!_ Beomgyu hurried out before he could add another feather to his collection.

...

Beomgyu hurried in his first period classroom just as the bell rang.

”You’re cutting it close, Choi,” Mr. Jeon warned. Beomgyu smiled politely at him but halted when he saw Yeonjun next to his seat. Memories from last night flashed through his mind. He could _feel_ the steam coming out of his ears. Yeonjun peered at him with a knowing smirk and decided to put on an innocent demeanor.

”Are you okay, Beomgyu? You look like you have a fever,” he said as he put his palm on Beomgyu’s forehead, which did NOT help his case. “Here, drink some water.”

Beomgyu didn’t catch the slight pause when Yeonjun was taking out his water bottle. Beomgyu was pleasantly surprised, though, that the devil showed even an ounce of kindness. He gladly accepted the water bottle as he chugged it all down.

Beomgyu didn’t notice that Yeonjun was trying to stifle his smile.

Throughout the school day, Beomgyu gradually felt weaker and weaker. Not to mention the feeling of a fire burning in his abdomen. He considered going to the infirmary but then he would miss some of his classes, so he decided that the this feeling would go away with time.

It was lunch time, and Beomgyu was not ready to feel the wrath of Soobin.

As soon as he sat his little ass down to eat Soobin gasped and pulled on his wing, resulting in a startled yelp from Beomgyu.

”WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!” It looked like he was on the verge of tears. Beomgyu shamefully looked down as he whispered, “Yeonjun... He’s my roommate.”

Was it even possible for an angel to get extremely mad? Soobin was physical proof that it was. He took Beomgyu’s face in hands and said, “Gyu. You need to promise me that you will avoid Yeonjun whenever you can. Please. I just need you to promise me that. You don’t understand what they’re really like.”

A few moments passed then Soobin pulled Beomgyu into his arms. He pet his hair with a question floating in the angel’s head.

_What they’re really like?_

...

By the end of the day he could barely walk and the uncomfortable feeling in his lower region wouldn’t go away. He felt like he was going to die if someone didn’t get him off this instant.

He ran to his dorm only to find Yeonjun watching who knows what on his phone. Beomgyu widened his eyes, not expecting him to be there and jumped under his covers. He involuntary let out a whimper as his crotch rubbed against his bed. A series of soft moans sounded throughout the room and the next thing he knew the covers were being ripped of of him with Yeonjun pinning him down, just like last night.

”So I see that the aphrodisiac I put in the water worked,” he confessed.

Beomgyu couldn’t speak. He was beyond speechless but didn’t even have the energy to be mad at him right now. He was panting and his breath was hot. Yeonjun tried to pull away but Beomgyu clung onto his arm like a koala, pleading for him to stay with him.

”Please! Don’t leave me,” he pouted.

Yeonjun covered his face with one hand as a smile peeked out from under it. It was the least to say that he was fairly confused with himself for feeling this happy. Everyone usually followed him around at their own accord but this was the first time that someone wasn’t that interested in him, which bothered for some reason. He was reverted into a bashful little boy when he finally got Beomgyu to say that he needed him.

”Only if you beg for it, angel,” he said while gently cupping his cheek. A red blush dusted on top of Beomgyu’s cheeks. It was against his dignity to do so, but he really couldn’t think about anything else except how plush Yeonjun’s lips were and how many veins were scattered along his big strong hands.

”Please,” he let out a whimper. “I need you so bad... please..” His words got softer and softer.

And Yeonjun couldn’t help but comply to his little angel. He reached down until his hands were on Beomgyu’s waistband. He pulled his pants down and there was a noticeable tent in his boxers.

”Aw, did the little baby get an erection for the first time?” Beomgyu scrunched his nose up. “What’s an erection?”

Yeonjun looked at him with his mouth slightly hanging, dumbfounded. He was officially the most innocent angel he has ever met.

”Nothing, baby,” he replied. He pulled his boxers down as Beomgyu hissed when the cold air hit his dick.

Yeonjun gave the little thing a kitten lick and Beomgyu let out a moan. He put his hands on the base and took the whole thing in his mouth. Beomgyu put his hands through Yeonjun’s blue hair, and tugged when he gave it a particular hard suck. Yeonjun bobbed his head up and down and Beomgyu felt like the fire in his pit was about to come out.

”Yeonjun-“ he choked out. He accidentally jerked his hips up as a load of cum coated the inside of Yeonjun’s mouth. Beomgyu immediately sat up from shock as he witnessed Yeonjun swallowing his cum and sucking the remnants from his fingers.

He stood up as his shadow loomed over Beomgyu’s small figure. He pushed Beomgyu down as he said, “Look what you’ve done to me.”

He grinded his own erection onto Beomgyu’s naked cock, sporting a moan from him. He dragged the waistband of his boxers to let his cock spring out. The length was long and the girth was thick. Beomgyu wondered how that _thing_ would even fit in him.

Before Beomgyu processed what was happening, Yeonjun rubbed the tip against his rim and pushed in slowly until he bottomed out.

”So tight,” Yeonjun groaned. He was like a human fleshlight. Beomgyu struggled to breathe properly, it was his first time and the devil’s big size was too much for his small body. He felt so full but at the same time it was the most pleasurable thing in the world. He kept mewing like a kitten until he finally adjusted. He squeezed Yeonjun’s arm signaling him to move.

He pulled out and slammed back in. Beomgyu tried to suppress his moans with his hand as tears trickled out of the corners of his scrunched up eyes. Yeonjun forcefully removed his hand. He wanted the whole campus to know that he was the one making him sound like this.

”Don’t hide your moans, baby, I want to hear you.”

Beomgyu didn’t hold back anymore. With each hard thrust he let out a plethora of moans, cries, and whimpers filled with pleasure, he never wanted to stop. A small bump appeared in and out of his belly due to the big size of the other. Yeonjun turned his body a bit and hit spot that had Beomgyu screaming. He continued to abuse his prostate until Beomgyu couldn’t take it anymore and let out a choked sob.

”Yeonjun... I need to... I need to-,” He never got to finish what he said. He spurted out cum on his stomach, tightening around Yeonjun’s cock.

Yeonjun let out a low groan as the tightness was too much for him. He made one last hard thrust and pumped a load of cum, painting the inside of Beomgyu’s walls white. Beomgyu’s stomach inflated slightly from the copious amount of cum that was being pumped into him.

They stayed on top of each other, just like that, for a few minutes with Yeonjun still in him. Beomgyu looked into Yeonjun’s glowing red eyes and reached up to cup his face. Yeonjun slowly inched closer until their lips brushed against each other, and then fully took him in. Not only a few seconds later Yeonjun could feel him slump his arm down and fall asleep.

His hair was sexily tousled and his face was flushed with a cute scarlet color. Yeonjun snapped a picture, just for memories sake. Then he made it his background. (I-)

He slowly pulled out and inserted his vibrating buttplug into Beomgyu to prevent any cum to spill out and to also give him a little “present” during school tomorrow. Yeonjun almost got hard again at the thought of Beomgyu squirming in his seat as he controlled the intensity of the vibrator.

He took one last long look at Beomgyu’s ethereal face then fell asleep, spooning him.


	4. New Year’s Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little snippet. Also reminder that this chapter does not go with the current timeline in the story. It’s more like a drabble inside a story.

Beomgyu waited outside the pub with his hands inside his pockets. His wings were dusted with a light layer of snow from standing outside for so long. Today was the day that Yeonjun came back from the Underworld after two years of studying and invited him to reunite at his favorite pub.

Beomgyu slowly breathed out a puff of cold air. He looked down at the snow on the sidewalk, then at his shoes. His shoulder slumped down in exhaustion, but not until he heard the distant sound of a car engine. Beomgyu looked up sharply, his wide eyes full of hope.

Yeonjun’s foot stepped out of the car, then his whole body. He looked up with a bashful smile that grew into a full grin. His eyes crinkled with delight. Beomgyu’s breath hitched. His feet moved at their own accord that went faster, and faster.

He jumped into Yeonjun’s open arms and embraced him for the longest time. He buried his face into his neck with salty tears staining the latter’s shirt. They stayed like that for a while.

Yeonjun pulled away white patting Beomgyu’s back.

”Let’s go in.”

The pub door bell jingled as it opened. The place smelled of coziness and hot cider. The pair walked to a wooden table with two wooden chairs complementing it. A loud creak could he heard even over the sound of conversation as they sat down.

Yeonjun yelled to the person at the bar behind Beomgyu. “Hey Soobin, two bottles of soju!” Soobin nodded with a slight grin.

Beomgyu lightly slapped Yeonjun’s wrist. “You know I’m a lightweight, I can’t handle even one bottle.”

”Loosen up, it’s New Year’s Eve. One bottle won’t hurt you,” Yeonjun retorted. Beomgyu crossed his arms as two shot glasses and two bottles were placed on the rough surface of the table.

”Here, my treat,” Yeonjun said as he poured Beomgyu a glass. “Fine, I’ll do this just for you, cheers,” the angel raised his glass up. A clink of glass sounded and Beomgyu downed his first shot. His face was already getting flushed from the alcohol.

Three hours passed of reminiscing about the past and more drinks, and by the end of the night they had finished not two but five bottles of soju.

Beomgyu slumped down in his chair with his eyes half closed. “You... you said that we would only do two,” he accused with a lazy finger. “Shut it,” Yeonjun replied with an equally lazy finger.

Beomgyu flinched in his seat as Soobin, the bartender announced loudly, “Countdown is in two minutes!”

Yeonjun suddenly pulled Beomgyu out of his chair and led him to the hallway going to the restroom. 

”Hey,” Beomgyu pouted. “I liked that chair.”

And for the next two minutes they just stood there, back against the wall not speaking at all. “What are you looking at?” Beomgyu interrogated.

”You know you’re beautiful, right?”

Beomgyu immediately looked down in embarassment. If he wasn’t sober, he is now. He willed his cheeks not to become red, which didn’t really work since his face was already flushed from all the drinking.

”Hey, look at me.” Yeonjun lifted Beomgyu’s chin with his finger. 

_5..._

The curtain separating the hallway from the restaurant swayed slightly in the breeze.

_4..._

Yeonjun stared contently into the angel’s eyes.

_3..._

He inched forward. His shoes scraped the tile on the floor.

_2..._

He gently cupped Beomgyu’s face in his palm.

_1..._

He leaned closer, Beomgyu’s eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Their lips brushed against each other before their emotions took over fully.

_Happy New Year._


	5. Tell Me the Road that Leads to You

Beomgyu woke up groggy. He blinked his eyes open, and suddenly remembered the events that happened the night before. He squealed in embarrassment but immediately stopped squirming due to the soreness in his bottom. He might as well get ready for school.

He put on his fluffiest light pink sweater and sky blue shorts, with white fila sneakers as the finishing touches. He didn’t bother to fix his hair, as angels’ natural genetics allow them to have perfect hair 24/7. Something felt weird in his body somewhere, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He shrugged it off, thinking that the feeling would wear away.

-

Yeonjun sat in anticipation in the classroom. He was waiting for a particular angel. He fidgeted with the remote control in his hands trying to hold himself back from clicking the on button. _No, it’s not time yet. I have to see the look on his face with my own two eyes before anything else._

Right at that second, that particular angel walked through the door. Even with hot sex from the night before, he looked too perfect and not knocked up enough.

Yeonjun put on a devilish smile as the chair next to him scraped along the floor. Beomgyu could feel his eyes burning through the side of skull. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

_Now._

Beomgyu flinched in his seat. He let out a whine accidentally, the vibration in his ass was too much. Some students turned around and glanced at him for making such a noise, but went back to their own duties. The angel covered his mouth with his eyes wide open in surprise.

Beomgyu suddenly jumped out of his seat with tears welling up in his eyes. He asked to go to the bathroom and hurriedly ran.

Yeonjun wasn’t expecting Beomgyu to react so violently to the buttplug. The vibration level was only on 1, for fucks sake. Yeonjun couldn’t wait to see Beomgyu on level 10.

Droplets of salt water fell out of Beomgyu’s eyes as he was sprinting towards the bathroom. Was he imagining things? He swears he felt his whole body vibrate. He gripped the sink’s edge, sighed deeply, and splashed his face with cold water. He raised his only to meet the sly grin of Yeonjun’s smug face.

”Ah!” he yelped out of surprise. Yeonjun covered his smile. He took Beomgyu’s squishy cheek between his fingers and pulled it around.

”You’re so CUTE,” he emphasized the “cute” with a coo.

”Hyung, you know what’s going on? What was happening to me?” Beomgyu asked innocently. He looked at Yeonjun with pleading eyes through his long lashes. Yeonjun wasn’t ready and found himself blushing. He let out an awkward cough and lied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He figured that he could have fun with him for just a few more hours.

Beomgyu sighed in defeat and nibbled his bottom lip in worry. His greyish wings stretched out to full length and then folded back again as he let out a yawn. Oh, how Yeonjun absolutely _loved_ seeing those black feathers.

”Say, you wanna ditch school and go on a date together?” He suddenly asked. Beomgyu jumped at the word date. He hesitated, and quietly said, “But what about our grades? Won’t our teachers take off points?”

”You’re such a scaredy cat. You need to take risks once in a while to make life more fun.” Yeonjun countered. Beomgyu was having an inner battle with himself, but in the end gave up and agreed to hang out with him.

”See you later babe,” Yeonjun smirked, and slapped Beomgyu’s ass on the way out. The angel blushed madly and rubbed is bottom out of embarassment. He felt another jolt of a vibration from his bottom and he heard Yeonjun’s laugh echo in the hallway.


	6. The Angel Says Again, “First Of All, Slow Down, What Will You Do If You Lose It All Forever?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun takes Beomgyu out on a date.

Beomgyu sat anxiously on the lunchroom seats. Partly because he wouldn’t know when the buttplug would start vibrating again.

Soobin, the ever so caring mother hen, made a beeline to his table.

”I do not condone lonely fluff balls in my presence,” he said as he slid down next to him. Soobin glanced to the side and his eyes widened like saucers.

”What the _fuck_ happened to your wings?”

 _Huh?_ Beomgyu thought. The last time he checked his wings was about two days ago, before the.... _incident._ They looked fine to him, only a tint of grey and about two black feathers. But sure enough, when he looked back, there were ten times more not so subtle black feathers scattered about.

Beomgyu let out a loud gasp. He cupped his hand to his mouth with disbelief. His pupils were shaking under Soobin’s sharp gaze.

”I-I don’t know! I swear! I didn’t want to do it!” he cried.

Soobin’s head tilted ever so slightly. “Do what?”

“I—um, well—,” Beomgyu tried to explain what happened, but was unable to find the right words. Soobin being the intelligent one, immediately caught on. His jaw dropped and his eyes had a new kind of fire in them.

They were silent for the longest time until Beomgyu spoke up, “Hyung, are you o-,” Before he could finish his sentence Soobin put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

”Hyung-,”

Soobin interrupted, ”You need to be careful. You don’t know what could happen in the future.”

They probably didn’t notice a jealous devil staring at them from across the room.

-

”Look at them. It’s disgusting.” Yeonjun huffed out. He crossed his arms in displeasure.

”Oh yes, such a heinous crime, sitting still.”

”Taehyun, this is no time for your sarcastic antics. This is serious! That person is sitting way too close to my Gyu.” Yeonjun exclaimed.

Taehyun let out a snort. “ _Your_ Gyu? Bitch, please. You didn’t even give angels a second glance your whole life. Why start now?”

Yeonjun pondered for a moment. Why _was_ he so drawn to this seemingly insignificant cherub?

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He did NOT want to deal with a headache in the morning. Instead, to vent his frustrations, he pulled out a miniature remote from his pocket.

”What is that, your fidget cube or something?” Taehyun teased.

”No, bitch.” Yeonjun smiled slowly. “Look and observe.” Taehyun rolled his eyes, and went back to scrolling on his phone.

As soon as Yeonjun clicked a button, Beomgyu almost immediately flinched and let out a whine loud enough for the whole room to hear. Luckily everyone else was too invested in their own conversations.

Beomgyu covered his mouth and turned his body, locking his eyes with Yeonjun’s red ones. Beomgyu suddenly said something to Soobin, which Yeonjun couldn’t hear, frustrating him more. Beomgyu got up and made a beeline towards the devil’s table. He stopped in front of Yeonjun, hesitated, and managed to squeeze out the words, “Can we talk?”

Yeonjun, for a moment, panicked thinking there was something going on. But of course his pride didn’t allow it.

”Oh, of course we can talk babe. You can sit right here, next to me,” he said as he patted the space next to him.

”I mean outside.”

Silence.

”In private.”

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, who was raising an eyebrow, then let out a forced laugh.

”Yeah, yeah, sure.”

Yeonjun stubbornly got up and followed Beomgyu to the courtyard.

”So what did you want to talk about?” Yeonjun questioned.

”I _want_ you to stop making the thing,” he pointed at his butt, “vibrate!” He clenched his fists.

Yeonjun’s face paled. How could he have possibly known that it was he who had planted the buttplug in his ass?

”I have no idea what you’re talking about, angel.”

Beomgyu crossed his arms. “Don’t try to play dumb with me. I may be a bit air headed but I’m not stupid!” Yeonjun gave him a look of disbelief.

”Ok, maybe Soobin figured it out for me. But I will NOT stand for this torture!”

Yeonjun was on the verge of laughing. He just looked so cute when he was angry, and he’s doing a very bad job at making him stop teasing him.

”I’ll just take it out myself then! You can’t stop me!” Beomgyu yelled. His voice increasing sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Yeonjun crossed his arms in amusement. ”Oh yeah, pipsqueak?” he said while grinning.

Beomgyu puffed out his cheeks in frustration. “Don’t make me say it.”

”What–,”

”Don’t make me say it.”

”Spit it out.”

Beomgyu’s head searched for a harsh enough threat. Another feather on his wings turned black. “I won’t hang out with you today!” he hastily said.

Yeonjun chuckled. “Is that the best you got, angel?”

Beomgyu stomped his foot. “And consider me no longer your roommate, I’m moving out, since you don’t know how to control yourself!”

Something snapped inside of Yeonjun. The idea of Beomgyu not being with him made him feel upset. His mind immediately skipped over any reasonable solutions and went straight to the last resort.

Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu’s jaw firmly in his hand and snapped his face sideways, making Beomgyu look at him. He forced him to lock eyes and snapped his fingers.

The snap ignited a small spark of magic from his fingertips, dark magic if you will. Beomgyu’s jaw went slack and his chocolate brown eyes became slightly red. His legs lost all power with only Yeonjun preventing him from collapsing on the floor.

Beomgyu groaned while rubbing his eyes. “Where am I-,” he abruptly stopped, taking in the first thing he saw.

Yeonjun’s face. 

It was stoic, unmoving. And undeniably handsome. On the inside though, Yeonjun was panicking, knowing what he just did will have major consequences. But he didn’t have time to worry about that right now. He’ll just have to enjoy the benefits of this situation.

Beomgyu’s breath was taken away, Yeonjun was the most beautiful thing he has witnessed in his life.

”I never knew that you were this shameless,” Yeonjun said with his hand covering his flustered smile.

”Oh did I say that out loud?” Beomgyu said with a laugh. He didn’t even feel embarrassed at all. Why should he when he’s just stating straight facts? He let out a childish giggle, and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s arm, his eyes never leaving the other.

Yeonjun wasn’t ready for this abrupt change. His heart was feeling emotions he didn’t even know was possible for a devil. His cheeks were dusted with all shades of red.

Just then, Taehyun walked in at the most inconvenient time.

”Bruh, you still out here? They were giving out free tacos and–,” He froze, his mouth still in mid sentence as he saw Beomgyu clinging to Yeonjun like gum.

”Um, what the fuck? Wasn’t he like, mad at you?”

”I might’ve... accidentally cast a love spell on him.”

”You _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo yall I’ve been super busy with school and shit and I’ve been getting such warm feedback from yall so I decided to use my free time to update this story happy reading!


	7. I Don’t Want To Be Apart From You, Can I Be Your Pet? Always By Your Side For 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so nothing rly happens in this chapter but i promise you guys that things get more interesting in the next one!

“You did _what?_ ”

Yeonjun sighed. They were now at a local devils-only cafe, the black and red interior contrasting significantly with Beomgyu glowing heavenly rays of light.

”I...I don’t know, okay? Now shut up. I kinda want to enjoy this while I can.” Yeonjun removed his gaze from Taehyun and put it on Beomgyu, who was equally staring back at him.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, “I really don’t have any time for this nonsense. See ya losers.” The pair didn’t even hear him. Taehyun felt a small pang of sadness and betrayal from Yeonjun, but brushed it off coolly. He got up and went out the door.

“Do you still want to hang out with me like we promised?” Yeonjun asked, silently pleading that Beomgyu forgot about turning down the date. 

He gasped, eyes getting impossibly bigger. “Me,” he pointed to himself, “hanging out with you?” he pointed his finger back at the devil. Yeonjun tilted his head in confusion, did this spell come with amnesia or something?

”Yes yes yes yes yes! I would love to hang out with you! Call it a date even!” Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun’s hands and shook them while squealing. His wings were shaking with excitement.

Pink dusted Yeonjun’s cheeks. But then he remembered he was a devil, for gods sake. He should take advantage of this moment!

Mustering up his courage, he casually wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s shoulder, who now had a hard time breathing correctly. Beomgyu nuzzled his head in Yeonjun’s neck like a kitten. Yeonjun used a finger to lift Beomgyu’s chin up to face him.

”We’re gonna have so much fun, you and I.”

He moved his thumb up to the angel’s soft pink lips and brushed it lightly. Beomgyu was entranced, he sat still like a rock. Yeonjun leaned in, only a millimeter away from closing the distance between them. Beomgyu unconsciously closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Yeonjun smirked and pulled away, leaving Beomgyu kissing the empty air. He blinked open his closed eyes in confusion.

"If you want to kiss me that badly you're going to have to work for it first, love." Yeonjun didn't even know why he said that, but it was so much fun seeing the angel work so desperately for a measly kiss.

Beomgyu puffed his cheeks out and put his hands into fists. “Just you wait Choi Yeonjun, I’ll work for it with all I got!” he yelled in defiance. Yeonjun cooed inwardly at how innocent he was.

”Let’s get out of here, shall we?” Yeonjun stuck his hand out at Beomgyu.

”We shall,” Beomgyu took his hand into his own.

* * *

Gossiping devils and angels on the streets murmured to each other as they saw the scene in front of them.

A devil and an angel, flying together hand in hand, a situation that was taboo to both communities. Nevertheless, Beomgyu didn’t waste any time trying to cling onto Yeonjun as he ran away.

”Come back here!” He yelled. Yeonjun snuck a glance at Beomgyu trying to keep up with him. His cheeks were red from the stamina it took to fly that fast. Finally, Beomgyu had had enough and decided it was time for the last resort.

”I’ll buy you mint—,” Beomgyu paused, gagging, “chocolate chip ice cream!”

Yeonjun stopped abruptly, causing Beomgyu to slam into him. 

”Really? You’d do that for me?” Yeonjun asked with stars in his eyes.

”I’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!” Beomgyu yelled hastily. It was true. He’d willingly throw himself in the middle of the street if Yeonjun asked him to.

The devil looked at him quizzically, but brushed off quickly at the thought of the ice cream Beomgyu’s going to buy for him in the next few minutes.

”Let’s go!” Yeonjun looped his arm around Beomgyu’s and pulled him along.

”Do I get a kiss?” Beomgyu puckered his lips outwards. As much as Yeonjun wanted to kiss him back, he wanted to continue his little game and leaned away from the latter’s face and pushed away.

”No, babe.”

Beomgyu demeanor drooped in a sad one, looking like a kicked puppy. He pouted while squeezing Yeonjun’s hand.

”Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO GUYS BE SURE TO STREAM TXT’S NEW COMEBACK CANT YOU SEE ME LETS GOOOOO GLOBAL SHOOKIES


	8. This Is My Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo my boi huening rly grew up in this puma mv... i carried him in the womb for 9 months and this is how his ass repays me he needs a timeout

They arrived at the ice cream parlor. It was usually a place for angels to hangout, so seeing a devil decked out in all black and red was a shocking sight to see.

Beomgyu stealthily slipped his hand into Yeonjun’s, thinking he got away with it. Yeonjun noticed right away, but he didn’t say anything. It felt soft.

”Let’s go to that table.” Beomgyu pointed to a secluded corner with a love seat booth. He _totally_ didn’t choose it on purpose (wink wink). He gently pulled Yeonjun along towards the back of the parlor. They sat, with Beomgyu placing himself next to Yeonjun closer than necessary.

”Let’s order.” Beomgyu tilted his head and spoke sweetly to the devil after five minutes of deciding. Yeonjun couldn’t do anything to hide the rising blush on his face. He raised a hand, and a skimpy waitress headed towards the pair with a false smile. She had her eyes trained on Yeonjun ever since he walked in the store.

”Hi darling, what can I get you? My number?” she giggled.

”Uh, no. Can I please just have a mint chocolate ice cream?” Yeonjun quickly turned her down. Beomgyu on the other hand, was fuming. Not even once in his life has he felt this angry. He clenched his fists so hard his nails were digging into his palm. He sunk his head down, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice the tears that were about to come out. 

“Babe, aren’t you going to order anything?” Yeonjun asked. 

“M’fine...” Beomgyu mumbled. He couldn’t let the love of his life see him in this state. He would rather die. The waitress snarled in disgust.

“Y’know, if you don’t want to hang out with this deadweight I would gladly volunteer,” she probed. Yeonjun glared daggers at the waitress. 

“Fuck. Off.”

She got the message and backed away with her tail between her legs. So much for her confidence 2 seconds ago.

Yeonjun cupped Beomgyu’s face in his big hands. “Hey, look at me.” He gently lifted the angel’s face only to see tear stained cheeks and an enormous pout. Maybe it was his sadistic side talking, but Beomgyu looked cute crying. 

Before Yeonjun even got to ask what was wrong, Beomgyu blurted out, “I hate it.” He let out a choked sob. “I hate it in general when you’re with people who like you. I want you to only be with me,” he looked directly at Yeonjun through his eyelashes, “Please.”

 _Wow this love spell is stronger than I thought,_ thought Yeonjun.

”Shhh,” Yeonjun put his arms around Beomgyu’s thin waist and pulled him closer. Beomgyu’s face was now right up against the devil’s chest. He blushed furiously but had no thoughts on pulling away. He sniffled and nuzzled back.

The waitress came back with the ice cream and slammed it on the table while rolling her eyes. Yeonjun would have to remind himself to curse her before he left the shop.

"Let's eat~" Yeonjun said. Although he insisted that he hates mint chocolate, Beomgyu reluctantly had a bite of it. His eyes widened in surprise, and shoved a bigger spoonful into his mouth. Bits of ice cream were stuck on the side of his lips. Yeonjun reached his hand out and gently swiped it with his thumb. Beomgyu looked at him in confusion, but immediately blushed when he saw Yeonjun sucking the ice cream off his finger. 

"W-We should hurry up and finish this..." Beomgyu stuttered. They scarfed in down in seconds, and made their way out the parlor.

Yeonjun’s hand fidgeted inside his pocket. His fingers rested on the buttons of the vibrator’s remote, contemplating whether if he should tease Beomgyu for a while.

He made up his mind, and clicked the first button.

Beomgyu immediately stiffened up next to him and stopped walking. Yeonjun decided to play dumb and said, “Is everything alright?”

Beomgyu looked like he was sweating, but replied back, “N-nope, I’m totally fine. L-Let’s just go back to the dorm right now. I’m not feeling so good.”

The angel went ahead of the devil. Yeonjun clicked the button a few more times, its power level on 5 now. Beomgyu’s pace slowed, then quickened, eager to get to his room. A whine almost climbed out of his throat, but he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of his crush like that.

They were in front of the dorm elevator with Beomgyu hastily pressing the up button repeatedly. He was squirming in place, using all his willpower not to collapse right then and there.

Yeonjun was having the time of his life. He wondered if putting the level to 9 was too much, but of course, he went against his better judgement.

A loud moan was elicited from Beomgyu’s mouth. He blushed hard, unaware that he could make such a noise. Whimpers kept coming out and echoing throughout the halls. Yeonjun had had enough.

Once Beomgyu started entering the elevator, Yeonjun pushed the small angel against the wall and smashed his lips against his. Beomgyu’s eyes widened in shock, but closed them once he processed what’s going on. He kissed back just as hungrily. Yeonjun pinned both of Beomgyu’s hands on the wall and moved his mouth toward his neck. He wanted to mark that pure, unblemished skin. The perfect angel to ruin. His perfect angel.


	9. I See My Blood For The First Time And I Feel Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD TXT SORIBADA NEW HALLYU ARTIST AWARD LETS FUCKING GOOOOO LIKE BRUH LOOK AT THESE GLOBAL SHOOKIES TXT WORLD DOMINATION TXT MONSTER ROOKIES
> 
> Im so bad at writing smut oh god

Yeonjun sucked on Beomgyu’s sensitive, unblemished skin. He proceeded to make hickeys all around his shoulders and neck, but not until the elevator stopped at their floor. Yeonjun internally cursed at the elevator for ruining the moment, but just thinking about all the sinful things he would do to him in their room made his cock hard.

He gripped Beomgyu’s hand and ran to the room, fumbling with the keys while Beomgyu, his sweet, sweet angel, was whimpering like a bitch in heat next to him. He finally wrestled the door open and wasted no time undressing the angel. He grabbed Beomgyu's slender waist and pushed him to Yeonjun's bed. Beomgyu’s body landed with a soft thud.

"M-My body feels so hot and I d-don't know why," his voice trembled. Yeonjun gripped the base of the vibrator and slowly pulled it out. Beomgyu oddly felt empty as he clenched around nothing. Yeonjun turned him around making him lay on his back. In a vulnerable position, Beomgyu closed his legs as pink dusted his cheeks.

"Let me see you." Yeonjun said as he forced his legs open. Beomgyu complied as he covered his reddening face with his hands.

"You're so beautiful." Beomgyu couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Does it feel better if I do this?" Yeonjun smirked as he slipped a finger inside Beomgyu's dripping wet hole. He flinched from the sudden intrusion, but the uncomfortable feeling quickly turned into pleasure as he kept thrusting.

"A-Ah, it feels so good," Beomgyu whimpered. His wings fluttered every now and then out of pure ecstasy. Yeonjun plunged in with two fingers and thrust faster. His cock was rock hard from still being restrained against his tight pants.

"I-I feel like I'm gonna-," Beomgyu let out a high moan, cumming all over his stomach, panting and out of breath. His face sported a deep red color, and was unable to look at devil above him out of sheer embarrassment. 

"Get on your knees." Yeonjun suddenly ordered. Beomgyu stared in confusion, thinking that they were done for the day. He struggled to get up, all his energy gone from the previous activity. 

"I said get on your knees." he said again. Beomgyu obeyed, and inserted himself in between Yeonjun's legs. Yeonjun unbuttoned his pants, hissing as the cool air touched his cock.

"Suck me off. And if you gag," he moved closer, right in front of the angel's face, "There _will_ be a punishment."

Beomgyu's heart thumped erratically. His big doe eyes settled on the huge dick in front of him, worrying if he'll be able to fit all of that inside his mouth. He inched forward, giving the tip a kitten lick. He sneaked a quick glance at Yeonjun, but looked away just as fast, seeing that Yeonjun had a bored expression on. "We don't have all day, babe."

Beomgyu leaned in with hesitation, and started licking from the base up. When he got to the tip, he took the whole thing in one go and started sucking the thing like a lollipop, unexpectedly making Yeonjun groan with pleasure. “Fuck..”

Every so often the tip of Yeonjun’s dick would graze the back of his throat. He wanted to gag, he really did, but the underlying fear from Yeonjun’s threat prevented him from doing so.

”Fuck baby, I didn’t know you were this good. Where’d you learn how to do this...” Yeonjun bit down his lip, trying hard not to cum right then and there. Beomgyu experimentally gave his cock a hard suck, making the latter elicit a plethora of moans. Yeonjun had his head tilted back, eyes closed. He suddenly plunged his fingers into Beomgyu’s fluffy mass of hair and pulled on it. Beomgyu cried out, the vibrations making Yeonjun’s dick feel ten times more heavenly. He started face fucking him, thrusting into his mouth at an alarming pace. Beomgyu closed his eyes and cried out for him to stop. It was getting hard to breathe, and the speed was too fast for him to keep up. He used all his willpower to pull off, a string of saliva connecting the devil's cock to Beomgyu's lips.

Sounds of coughing filled the room. And then silence. It set Beomgyu on edge, and looked at the devil expecting the worst.

”Did you forget about our one rule?” Yeonjun said beside him smiling, red eyes locking with the angel’s pure blue ones. Beomgyu’s breath caught in his throat once again, but this time because of fear as well as excitement. Yeonjun continued smiling, subtly glancing aside at the angel’s wings. They were already half black now.

”Close your eyes.” Yeonjun commanded, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but obey. Who was he to refuse anyway? Beomgyu heard several drawers opening and metal clanging together. His little naive mind wondered what they were for. He suddenly felt a strip of cloth go over his eyes and was wrapped tightly around his head.

”W-What-“ Beomgyu started, but Yeonjun cut him off, “Shh.”

Yeonjun took Beomgyu’s hands and put red velvet handcuffs on them. He easily lifted the angel up on his bed and secured the handcuffs on a hidden chain at his headboard. Beomgyu was unable to do anything; he felt absolutely exposed. Yeonjun pulled his legs apart and settled in between them. He went straight to fingering his little angel, whose sense of touch was heightened after being blindfolded, and jerked unexpectedly. He pulled on his handcuffs but that just ended up giving his wrists a red mark. Yeonjun slapped his thighs, making Beomgyu cry out. He _loved_ seeing tears roll down his cheeks while looking fucked out when they haven't even started.

"Looks like that vibrator already loosened you up baby," Yeonjun cooed. He lined his dick up to Beomgyu's puffy rim, already red and throbbing from the constant abuse the vibrator had caused earlier that day. Only the head dipped in, but Beomgyu was already panting heavily. Yeonjun continued until he bottomed out, closing his eyes and willing himself not to cum immediately. "Stop clenching, you're so fucking tight," he said biting back a moan.

"S-So...big...hah...ah!” Beomgyu yelped as Yeonjun pulled out and plunged back in with no warning. The handcuffs were violently banging against the chain. Yeonjun leaned down to Beomgyu's neck and started sucking on the pure, silky, skin. Beomgyu gasped, with Yeonjun leaving extra hickeys on his sensitive neck while pounding into him sent his senses into overdrive. He moaned and moaned, calling out Yeonjun's name as if that was the only word he knew. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the devil, to kiss him, but those damned handcuffs held him back.

"Yeonjun, p-please..." Beomgyu stuttered.

"Please what?" 

"I want to hold you," he let out a breathy moan, "p-please."

Yeonjun smirked. Beomgyu looked so cute when he begged. He wanted more. 

"What was that? You're gonna have to speak louder for me to listen," Yeonjun teased. However Beomgyu was getting desperate. The thrusting got faster and rougher as his body moved every time Yeonjun buried himself inside him. Fresh tears streamed out from under the blindfold.

"Please! I-I need you! It feels so good, I need more... m-more.. AH!," Beomgyu's breath hitched as a particularly hard thrust hit directly at his prostate. Yeonjun maintained the angle and hit his sweet spot every time, reducing the angel to a moaning mess, bucking his hips with him.

Yeonjun could feel a familiar knot forming at the base of his cock, signaling that he was soon going to climax. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs and took off the blindfold, wanting to see Beomgyu's pretty face as he came. Beomgyu immediately wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck and kissed him, plush lips against the other's. He prayed to God that the angel wouldn't hear how hard his heart was thumping against his chest, something that never happened when he was having sex with other people. 

He forced Beomgyu's mouth open with his tounge and easily won dominance. His mind was fuzzy, too lost in the haze of pleasure to notice Beomgyu sinking his nails into his back or him mewling like a kitten in heat under him. He started to mindlessly fuck into him, chasing his own release. Beomgyu kept repeating Yeonjun's name in a needy way, sensing he was about to cum too. 

"I'm gonna cum, ah...ah!" he grunted. Yeonjun grabbed the other's hips pounded into him like an animal. The tiny voice in the back of his mind wondered if they Beomgyu was a carrier but he was too lost in the waves of pleasure to take any notice.

One final thrust and the emptied his seed into the angel's tight hole. "F-fuck." Yeonjun stuttered.

Beomgyu whimpered as he spurted out droplets of cum on his stomach. His whole body trembled with ecstasy. He could feel his stomach become bloated from the copious amount of cum being dumped into him. Yeonjun shallowly thrusted to make sure all his cum was deep inside which made Beomgyu let out a high pitched moan from the over stimulation.

Yeonjun pulled out with a lewd squelching noise. Hot cum dripped from Beomgyu's hole and onto the bed sheets, which had him blushing like crazy. His eyes drooped as he gradually fell into a deep sleep, the devil still peppering light, lazy kisses on his collarbone.

He stopped suddenly, his thoughts addressing the elephant in the room.

_What if he really is a carrier?_

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't put any social media links on here for privacy's sake, but here's the only method of contacting me without having to wait!
> 
> my line ID: siirvm
> 
> message me if you have any inquires, story suggestions, or if you just wanna chat.


End file.
